


Angel kisses

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Freckles, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: This was kind of inspired by a tumblr post commenting on how Snufkin would have freckles since he tends to stay in warm weather.





	Angel kisses

“You have so many freckles, Snufkin.” Moomin says as he looks his friend’s face over, eyes taking in the dozens of tiny like spots that scatters over his cheeks and down his neck. “I can’t believe I’ve never really noticed them before.”

“They normally come out more when it gets warmer.” The Mumrik explains, pulling up a sleeve to show the ones that cover his upper arm and when he turns to Moomin, he can’t help but to think his friend looks so mesmerized by them. “They used to say freckles are from being kissed by angels.”

“You must have been kissed by a whole lot of angels, Snufkin!” Moomintroll says, running his eyes up the other’s arm until he meets his eyes. “There’s so many of them.”

“I guess so, huh.” Snufkin smiles, pulling his sleeve down and leans back on the bridge. 

“I wish I had some freckles...” Moomin says, looking at his own furry arms. 

“You could have some underneath your fur.”

“Yeah but I can’t see any.” Moomin says, frowning as he sets back into the bridge. “Wish a angel would kiss my fur.”

“I don’t think there’s any angels around here, Moomin.” Snufkin points out and they both sigh at that before the Mumrik comes up with an idea. It’s silly but he knows it’ll cheer his friend up so Snufkin leans in and barely presses a kiss against Moomin’s cheek and before the boy reacts, he put a little speck of dirt where he kissed him. “There.”

Moomin feels his face heat up and looks over into the water, seeing the spot the other left on him.; They both start laughing at this.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Yeah but it cheered you up, didn’t it?” Snufkin tells him, reaching for his fishing pole as Moomkin smiles at the thought and nods.

“Yeah, I guessed it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> SaltywithSarcasm.Tumblr.com


End file.
